ECE
Ethan, better known as _ECE_, is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to EPW. Career Independent Circuit _ECE_ first joined Minecraft Wrestling on March 30th, 2016 as ECEvideos47. His training was very limited at the time, since the MXW Server was only a default Minecraft world due to CalebHD's deletions in anger of being demoted to MXW General Manager. ECE trained with boby30272 to learn to PVP and to wrestle in Minecraft. ECE attended his first KO the following Saturday, which was able to happen due to the server being back up and running like normal. His first match ever was the HXW Rising Rumble. First Run in NXW and Raptor While ECE was down in NXW for his first run, he came up with the idea for a "bird of prey" character, which would soon be named Raptor. He used this gimmick in multiple matches, the first ones being in his first run in NXW. The reactions to the transition of characters were mixed. ECE would go on to transition to and from the gimmick, with his last match as Raptor being on the March 2nd, 2018 edition of MXW Overload in a match against IAmLynk. ECE claims that he will never use the Raptor gimmick again. First Run in MXW ECE was called up to MXW a while after he was signed with NXW, originally booked to face AlphaKenahKenah at MXW Unleashed PPV "MXW Carnage", but due to problems with the server, the draft ended, ending MXW Unleashed and cancelling MXW Carnage along with the draft's ending. It would be a while until he would get his first title shot in MXW at Lone Survivor 2016. He was in the Gauntlet match for the Universal Title, he was eliminated by FireFerriit in three seconds however, sending him back to NXW in the process. Second Run in NXW and NXW Title Reign ECE was sent back down to NXW for his second run. He fought in multiple pre-shows at first. Later, he was injured, and it kept him out of action for weeks. He would return to action later as ECE, but would later transition to the Raptor character. Weeks before NXW All Stars 2, he got into a rivalry with boby30272, which would lead to a match at All Stars 2, which he ended up winning. He also won the NXW Title Briefcase at All Stars 2 in a Cash or Bankrupt Match, which he would later cash in on BigHero123 at MXW Xtreme Chaos II. EPW ECE signed to EPW, with a "Southern Badass" gimmick. Mark MacDonald recruited ECE, becoming RobBone's tag partner. At EPW Rising Revolution, Rob and ECE defeated the Amapunk and MilesHolter to become the MXW Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW No Good, Miles brought of a mystery partner, who turned out to be OmegaIsAWrestler. The duo defeated The Armed Forces to become the new Indie Tag Team Champions. At EPW: Into The Fire, Omega and Miles retained the championships in a rematch between the Armed Forces. After the match, Miles left the championships to Omega. At EPW Speedway, Panda defeated Rob and ECE in a triple threat match. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Rob & ECE participated in a Tag Team Gauntlet. They defeated Superman_Steve and Treetops to become two time tag team champions. Two days later at EPW: 1 Year Anniversary Show, they lost the titles to Steve & Tree, making them the shortest reigning champions. At EPW We're Going Nowhere, he competed in the EPW Any Match Case Ladder match against Panda, iZiing, Kenah, and LiamZayd, Panda won the match. At EPW Major System Error, he competed with Rob vs. Steve and Tree for the MXW Indie Tag Team Titles once again, Steve and Tree won the bout, forcing Rob into retirement, and leading to ECE turning his back on him. The following week, the EPW Fallen Classic kicked off. At the Fallen Classic Finals, ECE challenged Sir for the Rising Star Championship, ECE would go on to lose the match. Championships And Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 30 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * Indie Tag Team Champion (2 Time) NXW * NXW Champion (1 Time) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages